ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Shihime Kongo
Shihime Kongo is the daughter of and Selena Kongo, as well as one of Taylor Gorrell's Counterparts' Children. Design Appearance Shihime has mostly her mother's features, but her eye shape and pink eye color are from her father. Her hair is primarily her father's pink color, done up in a braided ponytail that comes down past her rear end. The front of her hair did inherit some of her father's palm tree-esque style, albeit less jagged than Yuri's and being her mother's blue-purple color, the middle two bangs being long enough to look like Selena's sidetails. Shihime's eyebrows, though also blue-purple like her mother, are as thick as her fathers, and she tends to wear an orange tiara with a purple jewel on her head. Shihime wears an outfit similar to her father's uniform from his teenage years, but meant for girls, having a short purple skirt with black shorts under it like her mother's old uniform alongside knee-length black socks and white shoes, and rather than the red and purple capes, Shihime has a pink sash tied around her waist in a huge ribbon with two tails coming off of it. Her outfit does not have the same gold shoulder bands, replaced by encircled stars like her mother's old uniform, and to complete her ensemble, Shihime wears fingerless gloves designed like ' gloves: One red, one blue. Personality Shihime is a confident girl who knows she's both pretty and strong, displaying an aura of pride and superiority without appearing condescending. Wasted potential is something she can't stand, and if she feels someone isn't giving their all, she is quick to chime in abrasive comments to get them to fight harder. In spite of any attitude she may show, however, Shihime always makes her intentions clear when she acts, preventing any misunderstandings between parties and allowing people to see her as the ultimately good-natured and kind girl she is. Though she herself will often go all out from the start of a Duel, Shihime is not reckless, and if she feels that something is off, she will pull back and Duel less aggressively until she knows the situation. Like her parents and their counterparts, she values her friends greatly, especially the other Counterparts' Children, and she will defend them without hesitation if something happens to them. If Shihime is irritated, she will sometimes perform a quick twirl in place, smacking the offender by whipping her sash's tails; a habit Shihime is noted as picking up from . Etymology "Shihime" is written as "Purple Princess", though for comedy, it is sometimes mistaken for "Death Princess" (which is pronounced the same way) when spoken. "Kongo", the last name Yuri picked for himself (and later went to Selena and Shihime), means "mixture". Voice/Mannerisms Shihime uses the informal "atashi" pronoun. Much like other characters from the , she often clasps her hands together when she Fusion Summons. Biography Coming eventually... Abilities Though Shihime is a child of a dimensional counterpart couple, it is unknown if she inherited any of her parents' powers. She does, however, have a bond with , and if in need of its power, the card can leave Yuri's possession and appear in Shihime's Deck. Relationships Yuri and Selena Shihime greatly loves and respects both of her parents and wants to make both of them happy. Though she is close to Selena, she is very much Daddy's little girl, often trying to butter up Yuri in order to get praise from him in spite of Yuri already being very proud of her skills, referring to her as his "Pretty Powerful Purple Princess". Deck Shihime plays a "Thermal Force" Deck, which involves FIRE and WATER monsters supporting each other, each for combinations or for being used as Fusion Materials. Shihime primarily Fusion Summons "Victor Variance" due to its balanced effect, but she can either specialize her Attributes or double down on their combination when she needs to. Category:Characters